More Then She Seems
by Eliizabethx
Summary: Chelsea James has just moved to Sweet Amouris with her best friend Ken, but seems to be getting more then she bargained for. Will the schools bad-boy be the one to break through her shell? Find out in More Then She Seems. (Sorry, I suck at descriptions. :P ) Rated T for swearing.


**Disclaimer:**  
My Candy Love / Amour Sucre is the property of ChiNoMiKo and Beemoov.  
I claim no ownership over any recognizable characters.

Please R&R  
Hope you enjoy!  
:)

* * *

"So this is the new school, eh?"

I was presently standing in front of a huge four-story blue building watching as half-dead/half-asleep students filed in one after the other,

_Well, that certainly bodes well, doesn't it? _I thought sarcastically as I waited for the last student to enter the building before hiking the strap of my book bag up my shoulder and walking through the dark blue double doors.

"Excuse me dear? Are you Chelsea James?" I heard a female voice behind me and turned to find a short plump older lady standing behind me wearing a pink dress-suit and a tight gray bun sitting atop her head.

"Yep, that'd be me." I replied, forcing a sweet smile to my face.

She replied with a too bright smile of her own, "Wonderful! In that case welcome to Sweet Amouris High, I'm the principle and I'm so glad to have you here with us!" She said, smiling so big it looked painful,

"Now you'll have to go see Nathaniel, the student body president-" She pointed towards a door some yards behind her, "And he'll help get your paperwork all in order. Oh and don't worry about your classes, you'll officially start school tomorrow."

And with that she was off.

"Okay then..." I mumbled, walking over to the door she indicated.

I looked around the- apparently empty- room before calling, "Hello! Anyone in here?"

_**Thunk!**_

I turned towards a row of filing cabinets as I saw a guy stand up rubbing his head and looking annoyed,

"You don't have to shout." The guy had blonde hair and gold eyes to match, and he was dressed like he had a job interview to go to.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure anyone was in here. Are you okay?" I asked,

"Yes, I'm fine." He said, then smoothing out none-existent wrinkles in his shirt he picked up a file from the table next to him, "You're the new student Chelsea James I assume?"

I nodded in confirmation,

"Well then to complete your registration I need a 25$ registration fee and a photo for your school ID-"

I held out the 25$ and the photo.

"Ah, thank you." He said, taking them and sliding them into a- My?- file, "Oh! Hm, that's odd, I seem to be missing a document of your registration.."

"Um, okay... I'm going to assume that's not a very good thing?" I asked cautiously,

"No, it's not. Without it I can't complete your registration." He replied, glancing through my file again.

"Well, could you maybe check again? I filled everything out myself, and I know I sent all the paperwork in." I fidgeted with the strap of my bag nervously,

"Yes, come back later and I'll see if I can find it." He said, turning back towards the filing cabinets.

I nodded and left the room.

I hadn't taken two steps before someone ran into me and knocked me on my ass.

"Ouch! Dammit!" I sat up and reached over to collect the things that had spilled from my bag when I fell.

"I'm so sorry Chelsea! I didn't see you, I didn't mean to knock you over! Are you alright...?"

I kind of tuned my best friend out as he babbled apologies and helped me pick up my things.

Ken, my best friend since 4th grade was a pretty dorky kid, he was actually half a year older then me but you'd never be able to tell.

For starters he was like three inches shorter then me, with his brown hair styled into a bowl cut and these- Seriously!- thick glasses that hid bright green eyes, and to top it all off he always wore this dorky green knitted sweater.

But his personality made up for everything he lacked in his sense of style, he was probably the loyalist person I'd ever met, always worrying more about others then himself.

"It's fine Ken, don't worry about it." I say standing up and dusting myself off, "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until next week?" I ask, finally smiling at him and giving him a quick hug- Effectively making him blush.

"I was, but I got in early!" He replied brightly, tagging along at my side as I walked down the hall towards the school's courtyard.

"Sweet! Oh, did you get all your paperwork sorted out already?"

"Oh, uh, no. I was headed that way when I, er, bumped into you." He looked down at his feet as he spoke,

"Well then what are you doing following me? Go get your stuff handled, I'll see you later. 'Kay?"

"Alright, see you later Chelsea." He smiled at me brightly, then left headed back towards the Council room.

After he left I walked out to the Courtyard to waist some time,

_Wow, it's actually really pretty out here._ I thought, looking around.

My eyes landed on a large oak tree near the wall separating the school from the forest behind it, and I made my way over to it.

I sat myself down on the grass behind the tree and pulled my Ipod out of my bag, along with a book I had been reading, after I had settled myself in I turned on my Ipod and opened my book to kill a couple hours.

XxXx

About an hour later a shadow fell over my shoulder blocking the sun out,

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, not looking up from my book, but pulling one of my ear buds out.

"Yeah, your in my spot." A guys voice replied, sounding a tad bit irritated,

I looked up then, "'Your spot', really? What are we, in third grade?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and looking the guy up and down.

He was tall and muscular wearing black pants and boots, with a red winged-skull t-shirt under a black leather jacket, and bright stop sign red hair...

When I saw his hair I had to choke back laughter, but I couldn't restrain the amused smirk that came to my face, which earned me a scowl from Mister Stop Sign.

"So are you gonna move, or am I gonna have to ask a little less nicely?" He asked, still scowling,

"Depends," I said closing my book and shoving it into my bag,

"On?"

"What time is it?" I pulled my other ear bud out and turn off my Ipod, throwing that in my bag as well.

Mister Stop Sign dropped the scowl, adopting a look of confusion instead, "What?"

"Jeesh, I asked, What. Time. Is. It?" I looked back up to him,

"Um, er," He blinked, looking at the watch on his left wrist.  
I found it rather amusing that tough guy here was actually checking the time for me,

_Heh, I probably wasn't following the "New kid" script, well if Mister Stop Sign here thinks I'm going to start quaking in my boots just 'cause of him... Ha!_

"It's almost twelve-thirty." He replied, raising an eyebrow at me quizzically,

"Well, in that case..." I said, standing up and hoisting the strap of my bag back up my shoulder, walking past the guy and then back into the school.

XxXx

"Hello, Mr. President Nathaniel? You in here?" I was standing in the doorway of the Council room,

"Yes, I'm right here." I heard him say from one of the corners in the room, "Oh, and I found the form we were missing, it was mixed in with some other documents."

"Great! So now what?"

"Just take this to the Principle and you'll officially be a registered student at Sweet Amouris." He handed me the file (along with my class schedule) with a smile, and I left the room.

"Oh, hey Chelsea!" Ken said, popping up beside me, "Get all your paperwork sorted out?"

"Um, yeah, sort of... Hey I don't suppose you know where the principle's office is, do you?" I asked, looking towards my companion,

"Yeah sure, it's just up there on the right." He said, pointing towards the other end of the hall,

"Hey thanks." I said smiling,

"No problem. I have to go get my schedule, I forgot to grab it earlier."

"Okay, see ya." I said, walking towards the principle's office.

XxXx

"Hey!" I heard a female voice call from behind me. When I turned around there was a girl with curly blonde hair and turquoise colored eyes standing behind me, "So your the new girl?"

"Uh, yeah, he-" I was cut off by a gasp coming from behind the blonde,

when I looked towards the sound my eyes widen in surprise when I saw a girl with dark golden brown eyes and matching hair pulled up into a ponytail, a brown and green top, a matching short green skirt and brown tights.

_Holy shit! It's Charlotte!_

I was still looking at her when the blonde spoke again,

"Charlotte? Do you know her?" She asked,

Charlotte turned her gaze away from me and towards the blonde, "Uh, no... I just couldn't believe she was actually wearing that."

She said in a composed voice, all trace of surprise gone from her face,

"Haha, your right!" The blonde said, turning to laugh with a black haired Asian girl on her other side.

The minute she had turned around Charlotte shot me a look that clearly said, _"You don't know me, I don't know you!"_

I nodded slightly, and looked back towards the blonde,

"Wow, between you and that other new guy, we can't exactly say we got lucky this term, can we girls? Hahaha." She laughed then walked past me,

"Hey I'll catch up with you in a second, I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick." Charlotte called to the blonde before turning back to me.

I was about to speak when suddenly she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom, when we were both inside she checked the stalls and then went back to the door and locked it.

When she turned back towards me she was smiling,

"Well if it isn't... Chelsea freaking James as I live and breath."

"Charlotte Jackson, been a long time, eh?" I replied, a smirk growing on my face,

Her only reply was to step forward and throw her arms around my neck in a hug.

I happily returned the hug, both of us laughing.

After we had caught up a bit she explained some of the school dynamics, warning me to be careful around Amber- the blonde brat I met in the hall- and that the only reason she even hung out with her was so she didn't have to deal with Amber's "I rule the school, bow down to me" shit. "- And I swear Amber isn't even the annoying one really," She had informed me.

One of my eyebrows rose skeptically,

"No I swear, it's Lee!" She exclaimed, rubbing her temple, "The bitch is like a rotting orange." she sighed in exasperation.

I nodded in understanding, thinking back to when she and I had left a bowl of oranges in my room and forgot about them while we were camping over the weekend. When we came back it smelt like a scented candle had kids with a crème-sicle, and then threw-up a gallon of orange marmalade. I had gotten sick off the smell and ended up running to the bathroom to throw-up the s'mores I had just eaten- and let me tell you, those bad boys don't taste so great the second time around- I haven't even touched an orange since that day.

Charlotte seemed to know I was thinking about the event, "Yep... Sickly sweet and makes you wanna hurl." she said easily.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there, so this story is going to be following my friend's Candy, Chelsea James. And before you flip out on me how,  
"_OMG! Your stealing her character! OMG!1!1_" I have her full permission to do this, so chill.  
If you don't believe me you can ask her yourselves. Her user name on MCL is Cr8z4wolves.

I hope you liked the first chapter, please let me know what you think.

_~Eliizabethx  
_(Also know as Fayona on MCL, if you're wondering)


End file.
